We Belong Together
by vampireangelxx
Summary: Damen and Ever have waited centuries to finally get what they want, and they finally do. But it doesn't come without cost. Something happens to Ever, even though she's an Immortal, and Ever's entire world changes. Her's and Damen's. R&R please :
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**I've only read Evermore and Blue Moon, so this story is set after…Blue Moon, but obviously, much different than the book. **

**Okay, so, it's completely different from the book, but same characters. And Roman will likely make an appearance in this story. So, please review at the end, and tell me what you think! Thanks! :D **

**~vampireangelxx~**

_Ever's POV_

I am sitting at my desk in my room as I wait for Damen to come. We made plans for tonight, and tonight is the night where we finally get what we want. I smile as I feel Damen's lips on my neck.

He's here.

"Hey," I say as I stand up and turn around, but when I do, he kisses my lips passionately. He wraps his arms around my waist, and I feel like I am falling even more in love with him.

He pulls away slightly, but he keeps his arms around my waist. He smiles, and I smile too, my heart pounding in my chest, fast and hard. "You're...amazing." He says; his eyes full of love.

"So, what have you been doing before I showed up?" Damen asks, trying to make small talk.

"Oh, nothing really, mostly waiting for you. Actually, that's all I've been doing. I've literally counted the seconds until you came." I reply. "I must admit, I was impatient."

"You're always impatient," He laughs.

"Not _always_," I grin. "What time is it?" I add a little _too _hastily, proving that I am usually impatient. He grins wider.

"It's only the middle of the afternoon, Ever. I knew it, you _are_ impatient." He says, earning a glare from me. But his smile only grows bigger and my glare melts into a wide grin. I shake my head as I laugh.

"Are you ready for, um, tonight?" I ask a little timidly, averting my gaze. He puts his finger under my chin and lifts my chin up so I meet his gaze. His eyes are soft and tender.

"Yes, I am ready. Are you?" He asks, almost afraid to hear my answer.

"Of course." I answer immediately.

"All right then. We're both ready, and that's all that matters."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Look at it this way. If a guy and a girl both wanted to lose their virginity, but the girl wasn't ready to, then it would matter because in order for that special moment to be _special_, both the guy and the girl have to be ready."

"Oh, that makes sense now." I say. He smiles.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, we are heading down to the five-star hotel and Damen parks at the curb when we get there.<p>

My emotions are a mix of anticipation and excitement.

"Let's go," I say, opening my door and stepping out. Damen does the same. Our hands intertwine as we head inside the hotel. We check in, and the secretary gives Damen the card to get into our rooms.

"Enjoy your stay." She says politely.

I press the button for the elevator. My heart is racing in my chest, as the elevator doors slide open and we step into it. Damen presses the button for floor three.

Damen kisses my hair and I feel my face heat up. I feel the elevator come to a stop and the doors slide open once more.

We step out into the hallway, and we find our room after a few moments. Damen slides the key into the special room lock, and it goes from red to green.

Damen turns the handle, and pushes the door open. He smiles. "Ladies first," He says.

I walk in and take in the room with a single glance. We have a balcony, and there are two beds, but we only need one for obvious reasons. The walls are painted ivory, with cute swirly designs on the walls, and the moldings are painted lime green.

Damen sits on the bed, as patient as ever, while I take in the room. I slip off my shoes, and feel the carpet is like velvet beneath my feet. The ivory carpet matches the walls.

When I am done taking in the room, I sit next to Damen, and he leans in to kiss me. We kiss slowly at first, and then the intensity of the kiss grows into passionate kissing.

This is it. This is the moment. The moment that we finally get what we want after all these centuries.

He takes off my shirt, and whispers, "I love you," in my ear. He unbuttons my jeans and takes them off. Now, I'm clad in a Victoria's Secret bra and underwear. I unbutton his jeans, and help him take them off. I take off his shirt, and he slips off my underwear, and takes off my bra.

The only thing left is his boxers. I take them off, and we begin the moment. He kisses my lips passionately, intensely, and his lips trail across my cheek, my jaw, down my neck, across my collarbone, and further. We keep going, and going, until we are both sweating, and we eventually stop.

It felt wonderful. He wraps his arms around my waist, and I know it was the right moment to make love, to 'do it', to be together in a way we couldn't before.

I press my lips to his neck. "I love you." I say. "It felt wonderful, so amazing. I…I know it was the right moment. Do you think so?"

He smiles and kisses my forehead. "Yes, it did feel wonderful, and it was the right moment. I love you too. Forever."

"Forever," I agree. I yawn, and I fall asleep a moment later…

I wake up, stretching, and see Damen asleep, the blankets covering his naked body. I kiss his forehead gently so as to not wake him up.

He smiles in his sleep, and my heart flutters at his smile. I get up off the bed, and see a yellow and white butterfly patterned knee length dress on the table.

(Yes, there is a table, along with a flat screen TV and a mini fridge).

I put it on, and it is strapless. Damen must have bought it for me while I was asleep. How nice of him.

I walk over to the balcony, and as I step outside, I get the weirdest feeling that I'm not alone out here. I shrug it off.

"Hey, darlin'," a familiar voice says. Crap. Roman.

"What do you want?" I demanded, knowing the balcony doors behind me are closed and Damen—unless he woke up—can't hear. He suddenly appears before me, his blond hair just barely at his shoulder, his smile charming but eyes mocking.

He takes a step forward, closer to me, and I just stand there, not wanting to show the fear of him I have. He strokes my cheek, and I slap his hand away. His smile turns into an outright grin.

"You know what I want. Wouldn't it be obvious at this point?" He says, nonchalant.

I shrug, knowing exactly what he wants, but I don't say anything.

He leans down so he can whisper in my ear, "You. I've wanted you from the first day I met you. But, alas, you've already lost your virginity, yes I watched while you were getting it on, but that doesn't mean I still can't keep fighting to get you." He straightens up.

"What's going on? Why is _he_ here?" Damen demands behind me. I pivot and see Damen's confused expression. He is already dressed.

"Oh, um…"

"We were just having a lovely chat, weren't we Ever?" Roman asks cheerfully.

Again, I don't answer him. I say to Damen, "This isn't what it looks like. He was just talking to me. I swear, I didn't want him to show up."

Roman laughs. "_Someone's_ in denial," He says in a sing-song voice.

"Get out of here," I growl to Roman.

"I don't think so. I'm enjoying myself." He laughs again.

"How'd you get here anyway?" I demand.

"Well, well, someone is cranky," He notes with amusement.

"Only because you showed up," I throw at him.

He doesn't answer, just continues to stare at me with an amused look.

"Answer the dang question," I growl.

He shrugs. "I'm staying at this same hotel, and when I saw you getting it on with Damen, I decided to wait for you outside of your balcony."

"_Why_?" I ask; feeling confused.

"Because—" Roman starts, but Damen steps between me and Roman and says, "Enough." Our eyes meet, and I nod, backing away.

Roman just laughs. "See ya, luv!" Then he jumps from the balcony, landing on his feet and striding off.

I inhale, closing my eyes, and then exhale, deeply, trying to stay calm. "Are you all right?" Damen asks, concern coloring his tone.

"Yeah," I say, opening my eyes.

We head back inside the room. "Roman is evil." I state the obvious. Damen doesn't reply. He wraps his arms around my waist, and pulls me against his chest. He leans down and kisses my lips. I kiss back eagerly.

He tightens his arms around me, and this moment feels right, perfect. I love Damen, and he is my eternal soul mate. He belongs with me.

And it seems as if, in this moment, nothing can go wrong.

**Author's Note**

**I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! :)**

**~vampireangelxx~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Okay, so I've read all the Immortals' books up until Everlasting. I just got Everlasting today, so I'll be reading it later. (:**

**Oh and sorry for not updating on this story in a while; I've just been busy with other things. **

**Hope you understand. 'Kay, so don't forget to review at the end, hope you like it! **

**~vampireangelxx~**

_Ever's P.O.V_

I am lying next to Damen in the hotel when it happens.

At first, everything's fine, but then I feel an urge to vomit.

I slap my hand over my mouth and run to the bathroom.

I just barely make it to the toilet when I vomit.

"Ever!" Damen's worried voice exclaims. I feel him brushing hair out of my face. "Are you all right?"

I stop vomiting—thank goodness—and rinse my mouth with the faucet.

"Yeah," I mumble. "I'm fine,"

"Perhaps we should take you to see a doctor,"

"Okay, fine. But seriously, I'm fine."

He looks skeptical. "Maybe it's just…" I trail off. I know it isn't food poisoning; I'm an immortal. I don't get that kind of thing.

"Let's go," Damen wraps an arm around my waist.

* * *

><p>An hour later, we are at the doctor's. <em>Hopefully Sabine doesn't find out<em>, I think.

I am sitting in the doctor's room. "Well, it looks like you're pregnant," Mark—the doctor's nametag says—tells me.

I swallow hard, and avoid meeting Damen's eyes. I know he's just as shocked as I am. But I am afraid of what he thinks.

"Okay," I say a little shakily. My heart pounds fast. "Let's go, Damen," I mumble without meeting his eyes.

When we are in Damen's car, Damen explodes.

"How is this possible? I cannot believe you're pregnant! Maybe the doctor was wrong! They can be wrong sometimes—"

"Rarely," I mumble, looking out the window.

He continues on as though he never heard me speak.

"And it's supposed to be impossible! I know because I'd done research!"

Tears spill out of my eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't expect it either! So don't get mad at me!"

"Ever, I'm not mad at you; I'm not mad at all. I'm mostly confused," I start to roll my eyes, but he adds, "And frustrated."

"Why are you frustrated? Oh wait. Don't answer that, I think I know the answer. You don't want the baby." I said in a steady voice.

"Ever…" He begins, but I cut him off.

"Don't. I know your answer. I can sense your thoughts, remember? You're not ready for a child,"

He opens his mouth to protest, but I add, "and I don't blame you."

He sighs but doesn't answer; he focuses on the road.

He parks in my drive, dropping me off, and I start to step out, but he grips my shoulder, and says, almost desperately,

"Ever, you must understand. I…I can't be a father. I don't have the…the ability to. I'm incapable. And I just don't want the child. I'm being honest here.

"And no, I'm not a jerk that just dumps his girlfriend when he finds out she's pregnant. You know me better than that. Ever—"

He starts to continue, but I shove him away, and slam the car door harder than is necessary.

I storm off to my house, already sobbing when I get in the door.

I can't believe it. I can't believe him.

His words replay in my head: _I just don't want the child_…

I cry harder as I storm off to my room. I cry into my pillow.

I keep crying until I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I wake up later and after checking the clock—which says 1:45 pm—I change clothes automatically, like I'm a robot.<p>

Like I'm lifeless, like I'm acting out someone else's part.

But ever since Damen said he didn't want the child I am carrying, I feel a little piece of my heart shatter.

While I am thinking, I hear a knock. I make my limbs move. I open the door a crack, and see that it's Damen. I stiffen.

"What are you doing here?" I say through clenched teeth.

"Ever, I'm so sorry," He says brokenly.

"Oh, you're not sorry. Why would you be sorry for meaning the words you'd said that hurt me? Since you don't want my child, then I'll take care of her myself." I start to close the door, but Damen sticks his foot in the doorway. I glare at him.

"Ever, I…I meant to say I wasn't ready for a child!" He lies. I know it's a lie both because he stuttered, and because of his thoughts.

"Even if you were telling the truth, it wouldn't hurt any less, Damen. I honestly can't believe how low you've sunk." I say coldly.

"Ever! I…Look, I'll be here for you, but I just…can't help you raise the baby. For crying out loud, you're making a big deal out of nothing."

_That's the last straw_, I think. "Get out." I say flatly.

"No, Ever, you need to listen to me. I love you, I always will, but there are some things I _cannot_ handle! I'm so sorry! Please—"

"Get. Out." I say through clenched teeth. I swallow back tears.

"Ever, please, you don't understand! Please let me be here for you—"

"GET OUT." I growl with more emphasis.

"All right," He whispers. "I'll leave. But one last thing, I beg you," He pleads.

He kisses me gently on the lips. Then he pulls back and leaves so fast that if I blinked I would have missed his departure.

I begin sobbing all over again; this time with regret. I wipe the tears with the back of my eyes, press my lips together, and run after him.

I see Damen's car heading down the road as soon as I step out the door.

I use my immortal speed to chase after him.

When I finally catch up to him, I jog up to his drivers' side, and you could say he's pretty shocked to see me.

He pulls off to the curb, and cuts the engine.

"Ever—" He starts. But I don't let him continue. I open the door, and pull him out into my arms.

"I'm so sorry for not understanding!" I sob. "Please forgive me! I know, I'm freaking out, but you can't blame me. Actually, scratch that. I don't blame you if you blame me! I'm so sorry!"

I cry into his chest, knowing it's probably soaked with my tears.

I feel him stroke my hair.

"I will always forgive you, Ever. I love you. And…I'll try to be a good father, but no promises. Shhh, Ever, it's all right. And why would I blame you for _anything_?

"I'm not even capable of blaming you. Please, Ever, calm down. I hate seeing you like this."

I get a hold of myself and wipe my tears with the back of my hand.

"I'm sorry. I love you too, I always will, and nothing will ever change that. I was just…upset that you aren't ready for a child. But I'm glad you'll at least try." I whisper.

"What do you say we go on a vacation? Just you and me and…and our child? That's going to take some getting used to." He chuckles nervously.

"Yes! Let's go on a vacation! Where are we going to go?" I ask, absently cradling my stomach.

He smiles. "It's a surprise. I hope you don't mind surprises." He takes my hand and leads me to the passenger door.

I get in after he opens the door like a perfect gentleman, and he walks around the side and gets in too.

He starts the car again and begins driving down the road.

He squeezes my knee as he drives with one hand on the wheel. I smile.

"I suppose I don't mind surprises; as long as they don't suck or anything."

He grins outright. "Oh, don't worry. The destination we're headed too won't come _close_ to horrible or sucky."

I return the grin. "Do you think so?"

"I _know_ so."

We're heading towards our surprise—well, to me at least—destination.

I can't wait to see what it's going to be.

**Author's Note**

**I hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review, thank you so much! :)**

**~vampireangelxx~  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**Hey! I'm back….haha. ;) **

**I've finished Everlasting several months ago. It was really good. :)**

**Anyway, this chapter is probably going to be short—well, compared to the previous chapters—but I guess it just depends. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while; I've just been busy. :P**

**Okay, I hope you all like this chapter! Don't forget to review at the end, thanks. :)**

**~vampireangelxx~**

_Ever's POV_

We arrive at our destination a few hours later. Damen parks in front of a hotel.

I'm too tired to take it in, yawning constantly.

I step out of the car. Damen does the same and begins heading toward the hotel.

I follow, taking his hand. We enter the lobby, and Damen checks us in.

"Enjoy your stay, here at Embassy Suites." The secretary says, and smiles. I am shocked but I try to compose myself until we reach our floor.

The elevator stops, and we walk out, searching for our room.

If it isn't for Damen's arm around me, I would've collapsed in exhaustion.

We find our room and Damen slides the key card in to unlock the door.

I yawn hugely. We walk in, and I hurry to the bed, wanting to sleep.

As soon as my head touches the pillow, I fall asleep…

* * *

><p>I wake up a while later, hungry. I glance at the clock on the side-table and see that it's <strong>3:03 a.m. <strong>Damen's asleep.

I walk over to the mini-fridge near the television and see a variety of snacks and drinks.

I have a craving for kiwi strawberry yogurt. Luckily, it has it, so I pick it and begin eating it after I open it.

Suddenly, I'm really thirsty—for soda—so I open the mini-fridge again and grab a Dr. Pepper.

I unscrew the lid and take a long, deep swig. I screw the lid back on, and place it back in the fridge. I yawn and go back to bed, extremely tired again.

I begin dreaming.

* * *

><p>Damen's in the dream, of course, and we're standing in a room, gazing at our baby—which is a girl—in her crib. Then Damen says, "Ever, I don't want this."<p>

I am speechless. I try to say, "But why-?" He interrupts me.

"Ever, I don't want you! I don't want this freakin' baby! It wasn't supposed to happen! I hate her! I hate you!"

* * *

><p>I wake up abruptly, my heart pounding. I glance at the clock and see that it says <strong>4:37 a.m.<strong>

I close my eyes again, trying to get the nightmare out of my head.

* * *

><p><em>~8 months later~ Ever is nine months pregnant. <em>

"Only two days to go, Ever. I love you," Damen murmurs, kissing my lips softly. "Since we know what the gender is, what names can you think of?"

I think about it for a moment. "How about Carrie, or Brittany? Just not any old-fashioned names you're probably thinking of," I laugh.

He has a teasingly insulted expression on his face. "Now, what's wrong with Eleanor? Or Caroline? Or even—"

"Stop. We're sticking with a modern name," I laugh again.

He sighs, but chuckles. "Your wish is my command."

I roll my eyes and shove him playfully.

"You know, you're lucky that you're nine months pregnant, otherwise…" He trails off with a gleam in his eyes.

"I'm not scared of what you'd do, Damen. You're not good at acting. And to think, I thought you were good at everything…Guess I was wrong." I smile.

He glares but it quickly melts into a smile. We are at his house, on his bed.

"Oh, you're going to get it when you're not pregnant anymore…"

"Oh, please. We'll be too busy taking care of the baby 24/7 that you won't have time to even kiss me," I laugh, not even thinking about the consequence of what I just said.

His expression hardens, and he abruptly stands up, already at the window. He glares out the window.

"Damen…what…?" I clear my throat and try again. "What's wrong?"

"You being pregnant is what's wrong. It's not supposed to happen, Ever. I told you I didn't want this, but I went along with it for your sake."

"So you lied to me when you said you wanted to help take care of the baby?" I demand, extremely furious now.

Our eyes meet, and he says, "Yes."

I don't hesitate. I stand up, and walk out of the room.

"Ever, wait—" He tries to speak, but I interrupt him.

"No. I'm not waiting. I'm leaving, and this time…well, this time, I'm not going to come back to you. You had your chance, you made me cry, you broke my heart, but I'd forgiven you.

"Now, this is the last straw. You blew it, Damen. You're not worthy of my love anymore. Goodbye." I say all this without glancing back at him. I walk down the stairs—carefully—as quickly as I can without tripping.

I head to my car. I get in, buckle my seatbelt, and start the engine. I back out of his driveway.

Once I get onto the road, I don't look back.

I head to Sabine's old house—she'd moved to South Carolina, and gave me her house and enough money to pay the bills for a lifetime—and not feeling even one inch of regret.

All I feel is anger, hurt, and betrayed. I curse his name—Damen Augustus—with a bitter edge to my voice.

**Author's Note**

**I **finally **finished this. Sorry it's not as long as the other chapters; this was kind of rushed. Thanks for putting up with me, though! Sorry for procrastinating. ;) Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! Thanks. xD**

**~vampireangelxx~**


End file.
